Waiting for Princess Twilight Sparkle
by ChaosWind09
Summary: After a fun week at Canterlot High, Sunset Shimmer decides to go pay a visit to her friend Twilight Sparkle. However, when she makes it, she ends up meeting a different mare who is in need of some advice.
1. Weekend Plans

**DISCLAIMER: The following is a non-profit fan based parody, Friendship is Magic, Equestria Girls, and My Little Pony: The Movie are all own by; Hasbro Studios, DHX Media, Discovery Family, and Lauren Faust. Please support the official release!**

* * *

 **Third Person POV:**

It was a lovely Friday at Canterlot High, and everyone was making plans for the weekend ahead of them. At the end of last period, Pinkie Pie spoke up to her friends cheerfully.

"Hey girls, I have a wobulous idea!" she yipped.

"A what idea?" Rainbow Dash asked, confused.

"You know, wobulous!" Pinkie began. "When something's super duper good, and it's wonderful AND fabulous at the SAME TIME!"

"Um… Pinkie, I don't-I don't think that's a real word." Futtershy politely mumbled.

"What do you mean? It's in the dictionary next to nervicited!"

"Um, Pinkie, that word's not in the dictionary eith-" Sci-Twi began.

"Why don't you just tell us your idea?" Applejack interrupted.

"Okay!" Pinkie spoke happily. "What if we all went to my house and had slumber party!"

"Oh, that does wonderful!" Rarity exclaimed.

The group of friends began to throw around ideas for what they could do. Everyone except Sunset Shimmer, who was resting her head on arm. Something was clearly on her mind, however her poofy haired friend spoke up when she noticed her.

"Sunset! Are you coming?" Pinkie Pie asked, hopping over to her desk.

"Oh, um, I'd love to..."Sunset stammered. "But I...need to go somewhere tonight."

"Oh, okay! Remember to tell us about it!"

Sunset smiled, she was happy that she has such understanding friends. Brushing her hair out of her face she replied.

"Never could forget! I want to hear all about your party, too!"

A few minutes later, the bell rang and class was dismissed. As she stood outside she waved goodbye to her friends and hid until everyone was gone. Finally she went over to the front of the school, she walked over to the statue and looked at one of walls.

"Let's go home..." she muttered.


	2. A Difficult Decision

**A shorter chapter on my behalf but it's supposed to act as a bridge between Chapter 1-3 and it's also supposed to be a minor lament for Sunset here.**

* * *

 **Sunset's POV:**

I felt kind of bad for leaving my friends behind, but if I needed to do this. If I didn't do it now, I wouldn't have the confidence to do this ever again. I walked over to the face of the foundation block and placed my hand on it and, sure enough, it was there.

"You never cease to surprise me Princess Twilight Sparkle," I muttered with a bit of a smile. "You managed to find a way to open the portal on your own, meanwhile I had to wait 100 moons."

I can't say I didn't expect anything less than Princess Celestia's prized pupil. I sighed, beginning to doubt my decision again. I wasn't sure whether I could do this after all, no one can forget, the last time I was there I stole Twilight's crown. Once I finally had it I used it to attack her, what if she didn't want to see me. If anything, she might to busy to-

I shook my thoughts away, they knew I had changed, _I_ knew I had changed. There was no reason to be afraid, I'd be fine. Without question, cracked my knuckles, happy I wouldn't have to deal with them for a while, and walked through the portal. Back to Equestria… back home.


	3. Another Mare and Advice

**Alrighty! Looks like Sunset's back home, but now she's going to meet the new mare!**

* * *

 **Third Person POV:**

As Sunset walked through the portal she couldn't help but feel… anxious. There was just, so much to do back home. She could speak to her former mentor again, meet the pony versions of her friends. It's was all too exciting, but first she had to...figure out where she was…

Once she came out of the portal, she had no idea where she ended up. The place she was at looked somewhat like the crystalline building she was in the last time she was in Equestria, but still a little off. As she looked around she noticed another unicorn looking in her direction, staring in confusion. She had a purple and green mixture mane that reminded her of Aria Blaze of the Dazzlings, but a cutie mark of star with teal swirls coming out of it.

"Um...hello?" she greeted, kind of awkwardly.

"Hi..." Sunset responded.

"I...uh… never knew that mirror could make new ponies, I just thought it was a mirror… that glowed every now and then."

"Yeah, it's kind of complicated."

This was going nowhere, she didn't know who this odd mare was, or where she was for that matter. It couldn't hurt to at least introduce herself.

"My name is Sunset Shimmer, how 'bout your's"

She seemed to smile a bit. "Starlight, Starlight Glimmer."

That was odd, their names seemed to follow the same pattern, even rhyming. Similar or not, she had to find out her location.

"Hey, do you know where we are?" Sunset asked.

Starlight sighed. "Where else? We're in Princess Twilight's Castle." She seemed sort of stressed when mentioning Twilight.

"Twilight has a castle?" she asked. Of course! She remembered Spike mentioning that Twilight had a castle, she just had no idea it was so crystally… and dark.

"Yeah, and I'm her pupil." Starlight replied.

Now this was new, Twilight nor Spike had mentioned the idea of a pupil, so this decision was most likely made rather recently. Nonetheless, the idea of Twilight now taking another pony under her wing, interested her.

"That's incredible!" she exclaimed. "Why did she choose you of all ponies? Do you know any unique spells?"

Starlight cringed. "You could say that…"

Sunset noticed the mare seemed to feel somewhat uncomfortable.

"It's okay… you can tell me." she reassured. "I'm sure I'll understand, I don't exactly have the best reputation."

"Well, I kind of took over an entire village and stole their cutie marks, before Twilight and her friends defeated me."

"Yeah, she has the tendency to do that."

"So, when that didn't work out, I found an old spell and manipulated time and made it so that her and her friends never met, yet she still managed to defeat me."

After saying all this, Starlight hung her head, she wasn't proud of herself and wished it had never happened. She took a deep breath before looking up to see her listener's reaction. Much to her surprise, it was a smile.

"What?" she asked. "What is it?"

Sunset chuckled a little bit. "I know how you feel, I once tried to take over Equestria by dethroning Celestia," This seemed to lift Starlight's mood a little. "But of course Twilight defeated me with ease."

"Yeah, but I bet that was a long time ago," Starlight muttered. "You've clearly changed and it doesn't look like you're that person anymore."

"Neither do you," Sunset replied. "I take it that Twilight and her friends have forgiven you, haven't they?"

"They have, but I still don't know."

Sunset gave Starlight a reassuring look. "You say that they've forgiven you, but have you forgiven yourself?"

Starlight hid her face. "Not really, I always fear that one day Twilight will give up, and come to her senses."

"Starlight," Sunset spoke softly. "Twilight knows you have potential, and that you have changed. But there's a catch, Twilight can give you all the help in the world, but nothing will change, if you don't allow them to."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean if you always hold yourself back, and focus on the negative of the past, you will never be able to unlock the positive of the future. You said yourself that you saw that I've changed, but I didn't get here if I stayed in the crater Twilight left me and a moped. You have to move forward."

Starlight smiled, "You're right."

Suddenly, the door busted open and Twilight came out with a big smile on her face.

"I'm back Starlight, and it's time to-" she paused, now noticing Sunset. "Sunset Shimmer? What are you doing here?"

"Visiting my favorite pony of course!" Sunset smiled.

"That's great!" Twilight yipped. "Spike, please bring us all some tea please, we have some catching up to do."

"Sunset Shimmer… Starlight Glimmer..." Spike muttered under his breath. "What's next, Seafood Dinner?"

Later that evening, the three girls spent a good time, now united, and making memories.

The End

* * *

 **Whoever get's that "Seafood Dinner" reference need's a cookie!**


	4. Stinger

**A random short I thought of when I was finishing this up. So here's a stinger!**

* * *

 **Third Person POV:**

"So that's when I told him, don't be silly, you're better off with one of Applejack's horses!" Sunset declared, leaving the other two girls to burst out in laughter.

"Hey Sunset?" Starlight began.

"Mm-Hmm?" Sunset responded, taking a sip of her tea.

"I like your mane style, would you mind if I styled mine similar to yours?"

"Oh, be my guest, you can do it remember the advice I gave you."

"I think that's a great idea, and I know I'll never forget, thanks."

"No problem."

* * *

 **How you enjoyed that! Please review!**


End file.
